Destiny Through Pink Dresses
by yuugiri
Summary: ONE SHOT. Pink dresses suck, don't they? AxC Nonsensical... I just felt like writing it. LOL!


_**This is out of pure writer's block on my story The Insatiable Heart… Damn… I don't know what is wrong with me!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Seed_**

I had never been a fan of destiny. It did not sit well with me that my life would solely be based on circumstances dictated by fate. I believe that I myself control my life. That everything would happen only if _I _allowed it to.

And I was damn convinced that everything about divine intervention was pure crap.

But then again, I never really asked for this.

Of course, I had Athrun to blame for this. He seemed to have taken a liking in annoying me over the years. Right now, standing knee-deep on shallow water by some unknown beach, my totally screwed-up skygrasper sitting a few feet in the water from me, promising me a night of roughing it, I was most certainly not happy. It looked like it was going to rain, and my communicator was not cooperating well with me.

And typical me, I was already losing my temper. Trudging forward to the beach where I abandoned my backpack, which this time – unlike the first time I've played cast-away with Athrun when we first met – I had gotten to save, I sat on my bum and groaned.

I am guilty of being the short-tempered, spoiled brat that I am, and I couldn't really say that I'm proud of it. Sometimes I even ask myself what Athrun ever saw in me. I knew I was a hand-full even for a Coordinator who could beat me in many aspects, even in his sleep. He and I fought earlier in the day about the silliest of things.

He wanted me to wear his… _ugh_… anniversary gift for me…

Just thinking about it made me want to scream. Kicking my boots off and digging my feet in the sand, I tried to calm myself as the memory of that talk clouded my brain.

He had ambushed me right outside of my room just when I was about to walk in from a long day of ordering people what to do and running a country. He was really excited, I could tell. And so being a sport and a loving, caring girlfriend that I am, I plastered a toothy smile on my woebegone face and let him drag me away into the living room.

"Guess what?" he asked me, sitting me firmly on the couch and kneeling right in front of me, his smile ready to crack his face.

It wasn't everyday you'd see a very excited Athrun, so I decided to make the most out of it. "You seem stoked. What is it?"

"Remember that thing you were ogling at the department store a week ago?"

At the mention of the possibility of him getting me an unexpected gift, my ears perked up quickly, my back snapped straight. "Yeah?" I knew what he was talking about. Man, that cool cargo pants was just the thing I needed for everyday running- around activities. I was planning to get it for myself. I squealed, excited that he went ahead and got it for me!

My eyes lit up. "Oh, my God! You got me that?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders, squeezing affectionately.

He was really proud of himself, too! And slowly, he reached out from underneath the couch and pulled out a thin silver-wrapped package. I stared at it skeptically, somehow doubting cargo pants could fit in such a thinly wrapped present. "I got it for an advanced anniversary gift, since I saw how you looked at it from the other side of the window."

I couldn't wait any longer. I tore into that package after showering him with kisses, only to find the greatest disappointment of this lifetime.

It was a pink, baby-doll dress.

I swear I could have puked on it had I not been so filled with fury at thinking that Athrun was possibly mocking me. He knew I hated dresses. And for all that is good and holy, it was _PINK_!!!!

I gave him a piece of my mind then, throwing the dress at his very shocked face, and stormed out of there as fast as I could and screamed at everyone who got in my way when I stole the skygrasper from the docks and flew it to heck knows where. Athrun never even got the chance to run after me after seeing my reaction.

I knew I had overreacted, and I knew I shouldn't have run off, but I don't know what came over me then. For some weird reason, my patience always wears out easily when it came to him.

Maybe it was because I knew that he would always love me, even if I were a bitch.

Man, I'm evil…

Looking out into the expanse of oceans in all four directions, I sighed and got up from where I sat. Deciding that I should go and find a place to spend the night, especially with the weather like this, dark clouds hovering over me, I set off to the jungle right behind me. I swear, this place looked awfully familiar. Hoisting my backpack over my shoulder, I entered the jungle only to discover I was out of it after ten minutes of walking. Another great discovery was that the place I actually landed in was a small island.

Grunting a bit, started to walk along the small trail that seemed to have been made not long ago. Following it a bit off for several or so minutes, I came to some small rock formations that made me realize something.

I was back in the island where I first met Athrun.

My eyes narrowed at the memory of his name. Athrun, who gave his dress-hating girlfriend a pink dress for their anniversary!

Making my way to that familiar cave where we had spent the night to shelter ourselves from the rain, I didn't notice a small loose rock where I was stepping on and ended up slipping, falling fortunately on my hands and rolling a few feet away, suddenly being submerged in a cold, stagnant pond in one big splash.

Hurrying out of there as I felt sand creep up my shirt and then my pants, I started to hate that day very much. Of all the luck. And if it wasn't bad enough, lightning zigzagged across the very dark sky, illuminating everything for a split-second, and vanished only to be followed by loud, deafening thunder then heavy rain that fell in sheets.

This was not my day at all. But enjoying the strong downpour, I tried to wash off the sand in my clothes and hair, somewhat feeling grateful that this time, my hands weren't bound.

My eyes closed as the memory of that time when I had been held prisoner by Athrun at this very same place. Not only once did I ask myself why he never did kill me when he had so many reasons to do so. Maybe it was because I'm a girl. This thought made me smile. How many times had guys mistaken me to be a boy?

Rummaging through my hair as I felt something crawling along my scalp, I discovered it was just a tiny crab. Throwing it in the water, I hurried to the cave where we took refuge, emptying my backpack only to get even more disappointed. I had not food, or blankets. Fortunately, there were some things I could use. A tinderbox was there and luckily a few dry branches were stacked not too far away in the cave. How convenient. One would think that I was lucky!

I immediately made a fire while recalling that day when that stupid Justice pilot came into my life. I did not even realize that after that day, he would be an important part of me…

"Give me a pink dress, huh?" I muttered under my breath as I threw another log in the fire and started to undo my vest. As far as I could remember, this island was inhabited. And even if it weren't, and someone did try to take a peek at me, I probably wouldn't care. If it took someone a half-naked girl in a cave in front of a roaring fire to make them happy, then I wasn't about to stop them. Draping my vest over a nearby rock, then my pants, I stood there in the middle of the cave in my underwear and a thin tank top. The only bad thing that actually came out of this was that I didn't have anything to wrap around me, unlike before. But that was okay, since it really wasn't cold.

Curling up on the floor with my knees to my chest and my arms around my legs, I actually asked myself how Athrun was, if he was worrying about me… Maybe I shouldn't have run off… He's probably worried about me right now…

Fighting over a gift was such a lousy reason… But then again, I am guilty of overreacting too. Man, did I ever want those cargo pants…

My eyes started to wander to the low cave ceiling and I blinked when I saw a conspicuous-looking hole there. Getting to my feet and reaching with one hand to where it was, I smiled in realization that it was the hole that I made when I stole his gun when he was asleep.

I shivered. He wanted me to shoot him… What if I did shoot him? What then? I couldn't muster the possibility. Letting my hand drop to the sides, I looked out of the cave's mouth, out into the rain, and frowned. Dropping to my rump again, my back to the rain, I tried to warm my hands in the fire, suddenly feeling lonely and utterly stupid for having reacted that way to Athrun earlier.

_What were the chances that you'd be in this island in that exact same day I crashed here? What were the chances that I could have shot you instead? That you could have shot me instead? Of all the millions and millions of people, why did we happen to end up in the exact same place at the exact same time? I never wanted it. You never wanted it. But it happened…_

"Is this what they call destiny?" I murmured to myself as I buried my face in my knees.

And then that was when I heard him speak.

"Whattcha doin'?"

Gasping in surprise, I got to my feet, whirled around and saw him standing there, a slicker over his head and shoulders, and a small package tucked safely in a waterproof canvas bag, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Athrun!"

"Hi," he greeted, stepping into the cave and brushing back the hood of his slicker, then casually slipped it off. "Good thing I made it just in time to shoot a homing device on your skygrasper." He looked around, gazing at the cave while whistling. "Of all the places you'd crash… you'd think it was destiny. This brings back memories."

I lowered my eyes to the ground and realized I was not wearing anything but my panties and a very thin, wet tank top. But it wasn't as if he hadn't seen me like this before… I sighed then walked towards him. "Kinda does, doesn't it?"

Athrun shrugged, opening his arms and enveloping me in a tight embrace. He was warm, and he smelled faintly of soap and baby powder, like he had just taken a bath.

"Sorry to have run out on you just because of a dress," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder, slipping my hands under his slicker.

"We've fought over simpler things," he pointed out then laughed. "You're here in the middle of nowhere dressed in nothing anyone should see but me." He pulled back and slipped out of his slicker, then draped it over my shoulders. It was too big, but it was more than welcome compared to bare skin. I hugged it closer then pointed to the canvas bag he was holding. "What's that?"

He brightened as he too remembered he had brought something along with him. He dropped to his knees and excitedly started to pull out some stuff. "Let's see what I got here."

I kneeled right next to him and stifled a giggle as a large plaid blanket found its way out of the bag, followed shortly by a silver container we used to hold hot chocolate or soup in, and most importantly, a square plastic container that was emitting a lovely scent of spicy fried chicken. Everything would have been perfect. Until he pulled another thing out of the bag.

I watched as Athrun tugged at the offensive piece of clothing.

But even before I could open my mouth, he stopped me. "Now I know you hate dresses. So here." He handed it to me, and then started to spread the blanket on the floor at the back of the cave. "Burn it," he said, looking awfully intent on smoothing out the wrinkles on the blanket.

I blinked, then looked down at the dress in my hands. Feeling the material with my fingers, I bit my lip nervously then sighed. I watched as he turned his back at me, and then opened the plastic container, filling the cave with the chicken's spicy aroma, making my mouth water.

Shaking my head, it shed off Athrun's slicker off my shoulders, then pulled the dress over my head. It was a perfect fit, all right. The skirt fell just above my knees, billowing smoothly with every movement. The bodice was snug, but just enough that I could move my arms freely. I scratched my head then went over to Athrun and cleared my throat.

He looked up.

Then his jaw dropped open.

I frowned at his expression, then wrapped my arms around myself self-consciously, feeling even more naked than I had been in my undies. "What?"

He shook his head, then pulled me down next to him. "You look beautiful."

I snorted. "I'd better." Grabbing a chunk of his hair and pulling it just enough to make him squint, I smirked. "This secret stays in this island and this island alone, do you hear, Zala?"

The next thing that he did caught me off guard. Grabbing my wrist skillfully, he twisted around, somehow managing to turn the tables with me ending on my back, him pressing on my shoulder with one hand and the other still clutching my wrist. He was really mighty satisfied with his work. "I hear, Attha. And you know what else?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

"There's another secret that's staying in this island," he said.

Somehow, the tone of his voice made me swallow hard. "What?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he lowered his lips to mine, causing a million sensations to explode in my head as his arms slowly snaked through my body, snagging at the lace of my dress… Man, that chicken smelled good… but somehow, there were things even more spicy than my favorite food.

And his name was Athrun Zala.

With this, I couldn't help but not believe in destiny. If I didn't then who will I blame for that second time when I asked for nothing more than a quiet day at home, which turned out to be a romantic evening with Athrun here with me as he tried to take that pink dress off minutes after I put it on?

Men. How confusing. They buy you a dress then savagely try to rip it off… Ugh…

_**Oh, well. Just silly one shot… lol!**_


End file.
